


Sweet Serendipity

by faikitty



Category: Karneval
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikitty/pseuds/faikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work, as usual, has to come before romance. Except when it doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Serendipity

Valentine’s Day, in Akari’s opinion, is one of the most pointless holidays there is.

One day out of the year dedicated to love is merely tedious when, if you’re in a truly loving and affectionate relationship, you shouldn’t  _need_  a day to remind you to show your love.

Nonetheless, he doesn’t particular mind the holiday. It’s fairly quiet, all things considered. The only patients he has to deal with are often ones who were already here. And although many people use the holiday as an excuse for unnecessary public displays of affection, the fact remains that people usually aren’t  _fighting_ , which means less work for him.

Akari uses the night before Valentine’s Day to catch up with some overdue paperwork. He sits at the desk in his room, sipping on hot tea and sifting through the pile of papers in front of him. A knock interrupts his focus, and he rises with a sigh.

When the door is opened, he sees what he half-expected. A bouquet of roses, a large white and red teddy bear, and a box of chocolate sit just outside the door. Akari pays it little mind, scooting it out of the way with one foot. It’s not uncommon for him to receive a number of gifts on Valentine’s Day, after all, even if very few are given to him in person. As he turns to reenter his office, he sees a note out of the corner of his eye with the delicate print that can only belong to one person.

Hirato.

Hastily, Akari picks up the pile of offerings and returns to his room. He shuts the door tightly and gazes at the note with irritation barely concealing his affection.

“I would be honored if you would be my Valentine. – Hirato”

Akari flips over the note, expecting more flowery language to be concealed someplace, but no, it appears to be a straightforward invitation. Despite its plainness, it almost seems more _genuine_  than Hirato’s usual notes. Akari is tempted to accept the offer for a few seconds, but…

Accepting Hirato’s proposal only means the man will follow him around all day, making his work impossible. The damned captain is like a disobedient puppy if given the chance. Refusal is really the only valid option.

As he ponders the situation, a look of thoughtfulness enters his eyes.  _There is one other possibility though… As long as Hirato doesn’t realize it, I can…_

* * *

Hirato paces along a corridor of the Second Ship. There’s no real reason for his steps; he isn’t particularly worried about what Akari’s response will be. The chances of acceptance are slim to none. Most likely, Akari will refuse him, and he’ll spend the rest of the day playing at being hurt.

So when the envelope containing Akari’s painfully callous response (“No. – Akari”) arrives, he doesn’t really mind. Still, he shrugs his shoulders, puts on his best face, and calls for a lift to the Research Tower to speak with the other man personally.

As he assumed, Akari is already hard at work by the time he arrives. It’s his first operation of the day, apparently, and Hirato is content to wait in the lobby so as to not anger the doctor  _too_ much before noon. When Akari leaves the room, his look of indifference turns into surprise when he sees Hirato, who waves with a grin.

“Come on,” Akari sighs, and Hirato rises to follow him. They sit in his office and sip coffee brought by a nurse in silence for a few minutes. “What is it you want?” Akari finally asks.

Hirato taps on the rim of his cup. “I’m here to see you as a patient.”

“…why? What’s wrong?”

“You see, there’s been a pain in my chest that started when you so bluntly refused my proposal. It seems to grow worse when I see you. I believe,” Hirato murmurs, leaning forward and running a finger from Akari’s chin to his chest, “I have heard it called ‘heartache.’”

Akari glances down at Hirato’s straying finger then looks at his face with a raised brow. “Someone with a protozoan intellect such as yourself isn’t capable of feeling something like heartache,” he comments, and the captain draws his hand back with a bemused look.

“Haven’t you heard that those who are simpler experience stronger emotions?” he inquires, and Akari rolls his eyes.

“You’re fine. You won’t die from my refusal,” the doctor says shortly. A look of disappointment passes over Hirato’s face, and Akari’s expression softens. “I would love to be your valentine, as pointless as I may find the holiday. But I have to work all day, so there’s little point in me accepting when I would be unavailable all day anyway.” Hirato opens his mouth to respond, but Akari continues. “And you’re currently keeping me from said work.”

“My apologies. I’ll let you get back to work then.” Hirato rises with a sarcastic bow and heads out.

Akari frowns as he watches him go. “I really am sorry,” he calls, and Hirato waves, an acknowledgement of having heard him but an unwillingness to really respond.

* * *

Back on the Second Ship once more, Hirato’s eyes are assaulted with a ridiculous amount of red and pink. Streamers hang along the hallways, small hearts are attached to the walls, balloons sit at the edge of doorframes… It’s sort of impressive, really, how his ship managed to be turned into a 3-dimensional Valentine’s Day card in the short time he was away.

“Yo, Hirato. You sure take Valentine’s Day seriously.”

The captain turns at the voice with an inward groan. “Tsukitachi. I suppose your ship hasn’t been ransacked by these monstrous hearts?” Hirato greets.

Tsukitachi laughs and shakes his head. “You didn’t do this?”

“Would you expect me to have?”

“No, I suppose not,” Tsukitachi replies. “Who took over your ship while you were off visiting your valentine then?”

“He isn’t my valentine. He refused, as I’m sure you were already aware. As for the one responsible for this, if I had to guess, I would say Nai, or Yogi, or both.”

“That would make sense,” Tsukitachi agrees. “If Akari-chan refused you, then what are you going to do?”

Hirato smiles now. “I have something in mind. He’s working all day, but that doesn’t mean he’ll be unavailable at night.”

Tsukitachi laughs and pats the other man on the back. “You sly dog. You’ll have to teach me how to play this game with Eva sometime.”

Hirato shakes him off. “I’d rather not. I don’t want to get on her bad side,” he replies wryly. “I ought to go make preparations now.”

Tsukitachi nods knowingly. “Best of luck.”

* * *

It isn’t until that night that Hirato returns to the Research Tower. The place is oddly peaceful, with the hum of medical equipment and the quiet talking of nurses. He heads down the corridor to Akari’s room, straightens his hat, readjusts his boutonniere, and knocks softly on Akari’s door.

“Come in.”

He opens the door slowly, prepared to sweep Akari away, but what greets him is nearly enough to knock  _him_  off his feet.

The lights are low, and candles are set on the tables around the room, filling it with a deep scent of bergamot and patchouli. The usual plain sheets have been replaced with white silk and dusted with rose petals. But the most stunning part is Akari himself, lying in the center of the bed in the position of the  _Venus of Urbino_ , a light in his eyes that makes the heat pool in Hirato’s stomach.

“Is there a reason you’re still dressed?” Akari asks with a tilt of his head. When Hirato doesn’t move, he shifts uncomfortably and. “This doesn’t suit me, does it?” he says more than asks, embarrassment coloring his voice.

Hirato takes a few long strides forward, throwing off his coat with one swift movement. He kisses Akari roughly, one knee on the bed and a hand on the back of the other man’s neck, pulling him forward. He bites lightly at Akari’s lower lip, tugging on it before letting his tongue run across it. He trails kisses across Akari’s jaw and up to his ear as the blond lifts himself farther up.

“You refused my request for you to be my valentine, so I thought you were planning to work then sleep,” Hirato murmurs, his lips brushing against Akari’s ear and making him shiver.

“Are you unhappy with it?” the doctor asks breathless, a hand tugging Hirato’s tie lose. “You don’t seem to be.”

Hirato chuckles and lets a hand wander down to brush along Akari’s hips. “Of course not.” He raises his head and touches their foreheads together. “Just surprised. I’d planned a present to give you after you got off work. I had a whole candlelit dinner and romantic bath set up, and something not dissimilar to this afterwards.” He suddenly kisses Akari again, tongue slipping into the other’s mouth before pulling away once more. “But I think I’ll just take you right now instead.”

Akari’s eyes lid, and he lets Hirato mark his neck and chest with bitemarks, the feeling of teeth against fragile skin eliciting a soft, unintended moan. “Good.”

Hirato smirks, lips pressed to Akari’s smooth abdomen, free of the ridges of old scars, unlike Hirato’s. It might not be what he’d had in mind, a peaceful and romantic day with his lover. But _god_ , this is even better. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he whispers against Akari’s skin with a quiet chuckle, and his hands slide up the other man’s inner thighs.

A happy Valentine’s Day indeed. 


End file.
